ZINDEGI JAB BHI
by ankahee
Summary: No summary needed. Just peep into it! The story is written by my friend Abhirikafan - i am only the publisher


_**A/N: Hi, I am Ankahee... But this story is written by my friend AbhiRikafan. Due to some problem with her ID she was unable to post it, so I am posting it.**_

* * *

It was early in the morning. Thick fog covered the whole area. Not a single person was there on the beach.

Only a single person was sitting on the rock on the beach.

_Kaha ho yaar! Kam se kam ek khabar to bhej dete! char mahine ho gaye - jab se yeh mission shuru hua hai - na koi khabar - na koi signal! Pata nahi, kaise ho -_

The cold breeze touched his face. He closed his eyes. With ever passing day, he was feeling that he was losing the last ray o hope in his mind... Just then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, he turned back only to see the person who was also going through the same phase as him. She bent down beside him.

"Ghar jao Daya - aise to tum beemar padh jaoge -", Tarika said softly.

Daya looked at her, his eyes said hundreds o unsaid words.

"Aaj mausam kharap hai - aaj ghar chalo - main bhi chalti hun - please -" She said in a pleading tone.

During these 4 months Daya had known a new side of her, that he never saw before when they were together. He always knew her as the bright, smart jolly girl - who enjoys every moment of her life! But these months - somehow showed another side of her. Her strength - her belief - her love and her calmness!

Daya looked into her eyes and then started off. They both were silent. Finally she spoke, "kuch pata chala?"

Daya just lowered his head and she got her answer. Every time she asked the question she knew the answer, still every time she carried a hope deep inside her heart. Again both of them were lost into their silence. Finally they reached their destination. It was their house - the two buddies had spent the most beautiful moments of their lives in there! Daya unlocked the door. Tarika immediately looked towards the real size photograph of the duo which was there just on the wall of the hall. Her eyes were now fixed on the smile that she was missing terribly since the last four months! Those deep brown eyes were looking back at her even from the photograph. She took slow steps towards him unknowingly - she put her hand out to touch him - but she was pulled back to the reality - with a soft touch on her head. She turned back to him, now her eyes were full to the brim!

"Please Tarika", Daya whispered, "Don't - at least we should not cry - hai na?"

Tarika nodded, but the tear drops did not obey! She wiped them off quickly. Daya smiled looking at her, "Chalo that's like a good girl! Ab tum thodi der ke liye yehi wait karo - main coffe bana ke lata hun-" He was about to move, but was stopped by her, "Rehne do - main bana deti hun - aurtumse zyada to iss kitchen ki jaankari mujhe hai" - She threw a forced smile towards him. She moved towards the kitchen, Daya stood in front of the photograph.

_Bas ekbaar keh do ke tum theek ho Abhi - bas ek baar! Tumne dekha na Tarika ko - toot chuki hai woh - mar rahi hai andar hi andar - aur nahi dekha jata mujhse Boss! Aise khamosh na baitho -_

"Daya - tumhara coffee" - Tarika pulled him back to reality.

They had finished their coffee almost silently except a few words regarding their work. After finishing the coffee, Tarika stood up, "Main chalti hun, late ho jaungi - lab mein milte hai - aur agar -"

She was stopped by Daya, "Koi bhi information mile to bata dunga - yeh bhi koi puchnewali baat hai, Tarika?"

* * *

It was really a busy day at wor, there was two cases, and as Abhijeet was not present, it was tough to handle all these together. After the hectic day, it was nearly 8 pm, Daya started for home. He was on the mid way, when he got the call of ACP Sir! He had asked him to reach a certain godown, according to his "Khabri" a smuggling deal would be done there. So he asked Daya to reach there and handle them until he came there with the rest of the team. Daya turned back the car. Though he was feeling damn tired, he drove fast! There was not much time in hand. He had to reach there before the the deal was over. Finally when he reached there it was dark outside. He saw two of the goons there. Soon his gun shot! One of them fell back on the ground. Another gun shot! The firing started from both sides now! The team did not reach yet! It was only him fighting with almost 5 or 6 of them. But he was Daya - he was almost done with them, but suddenly he heard a firing sound from very near behind him, and felt a pull in his hand! Before he could understand anything he fired back at the direction and the person who shot him from behind fell dead on the ground. Now he looked aside, the person who saved him pulling aside was standing beside him, fully wet in sweat! Before uttering a single word, he just hugged him tightly!

"Boss! Tum!" Finally he spoke.

The person stroke his hair, and patted his back, "Chal chhor mujhe Daya - Jab bhi mujhe pata chala ke tu yaha akele aye hai - main turant yaha chala aya -"

Daya: Abhijeet, tumne ek khabar tak nahi diya - pata hai hum kitna darr gaye the - aur aise bhi koi karta hai hai kya? Tum thik to ho na? kuch hua to nahi -

Abhijeet: Shhh! Daya - kitna sawal puchhega, haan?

Daya: (smilingly) Chalo khair - tum thik ho - yehi kaafi hai mere liye- par agar tum na aye hote to ab tak to main upar -

Abhijeet: (cutting him) Kya bak raha hai tu, haan? Kabhi to kuch soch samajh kar bola kar! aur waise bhi main ata kaise nahi? tujhe yaad hai na, maine kaha tha ki mere hote huye koi bhi goli tujhe chhu bhi nahi sakta! To phir? mujhe to ana hi tha - mera Daya ke liye - Bas, kuch puchhna tha- Tarika kaisi hai?

Daya: (nodding his head) Kaisa reh sakti hai, tumhara wagair?

Abhijeet: Khayal rakhna uski - dikhati hai bohot strong hai woh - ar andar se nazuk hai bohot - par tu hai - to mujhe yakeen hai ke woh bhi -

Daya: (happily) Ab to tum aa gaye ho na! Ab sambhal lo apni Tarika ko!

Abhijeet smiled, but his smile was bearing so much pain. Daya could not understand that heart wrenching smile of him. He looked at him confusingly, just then his phone rang. "ACP Sir!", Daya exclaimed, "Ek minute Boss!"

He moved a little bit to take the call.

Daya: Haan Sir boliye -

ACP: (heavy tone) Daya - woh hum waha jaa nahi sake - woh Abhijeet -

Daya: (happily) Haan sir pata hai! main mil chuka usse - usne phir se meri jaan bachayi -

ACP: (shocked) Daya - tum kya bole jaa rahe ho! Hum waha jaa nahi saka - (teary) kyu ki hume Abhijeet ka maut ka khabar mila - woh mission me encounter ke time mara gaye - uska lash bhi bhejwa diya gaya hai Forensic lab me -

Daya: Nahi Sir - yeh ho hi nahi sakta - woh mere samne hai - aap khud hi baat kijiye usse -

He turned back - and stopped. There was no one there in the godown except the few bodies. Daya cut the call, and knelt down on the ground, speechless! Abhijeet's smile - that he could not understand then, was in front of his eyes!

Only a few words was still echoing into his ears,

_**Mere hote huye koi bhi goli tujhe chhu bhi nahi sakta! To phir? mujhe to ana hi tha - mera Daya ke liye ...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Want to bash me? you are welcome! But I don't know why I actually felt like writing this one! Will be waiting for your reviews dear.**_

_**-Abhirikafan**_


End file.
